vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Iron Man= |-|Hulkbuster= Summary Anthony Edward Stark, called Tony by most, is an eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He is also an armored superhero known as Iron Man. Fresh off from defeating enemies the world over, Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Nick Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. Stark joined the Avengers and helped defeat the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-C | 9-B | 8-A | 7-B Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 46 years old in Captain America: Civil War. Classification: Human. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, high stamina, Weapon Mastery, Electricity Absorption, genius level intellect, assistance of J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y., can shoot lasers. Attack Potency: Building level (Can generate 3 gigawatts) | Building level+ (Can generate 8 gigawatts) | Wall level (Overpowered Whiplash) | Multi-City Block level (Powered up a helicarrier rotor) | City level (Capable of defeating The Hulk) Speed: Transonic combat speed (Can keep up with Thor and other characters of his level), with High Hypersonic flight speed (Mach 46.8. Can also cross continental distances in minutes) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 (Superior to Captain America. Comparable to War Machine who can lift tanks with ease) | Unknown | Class M (Able to push a helicarrier rotor of this mass) | Unknown, but at least Class M (Matched the Hulk) Striking Strength: Building Class | Building Class+ | Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | City Class (Matched the Hulk) Durability: Building level | Large Building level (Survived getting shot down by a tank) | Wall level (Tooks hits from Whiplash) | Multi-City Block level | City level (Survived hits from The Hulk) Stamina: Varies depending on the version of his suit. Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with his armor (he can shoot repulsor blasts, missiles, lasers and his trademark Uni-Beam). Standard Equipment: Repulsors (both for flight and primary offensive equipment, and including unibeam via arc reactor), different types of missiles and forearm-mounted lasers. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He has created all of this Iron Man suits, as well as owns/manages Stark Industries Weaknesses: Without his armor he is just a normal human. Weaker armors can't handle extreme conduction. Feats: Defeated multiple members of the Ten Rings Fought Iron Monger and, with his Uni-Beam, sent him flying Took Down Whiplash Mark I Fought War Machine and briefly took him down Alongside War Machine, defeated Whiplash Mark II Took down Loki twice, each time with one shot Fought Thor Defeated multiple Chitauri Warriors and Chariots Killed Eric Savin with one Uni-Beam shot Fought Aldrich Killian Defeated and destroyed Ultron Mark II (though he escaped throught the Internet) Defeated the Hulk with Hulkbuster Destroyed multiple Ultron Sentries Alongside Vision and Thor, they severely damaged Ultron's Vibranium Form Alongside War Machine, they took down Giant Man in a single strike Key: Mark 1 | Mark 2-4 | Mark 5 | Mark 6 onwards | Mark 44 (Hulkbuster armor) Gallery The Avengers Fight Scene Thor vs Iron Man vs Captain America HD|Iron Man vs Thor vs Captain America Iron man first flying scene|Iron Man flies for the first time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Genos (One Punch Man) Genos' profile (Speed was equalized and Hulkbuster Iron Man was used) Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Mark 6 Iron Man) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Rich Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Energy Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Billionaires Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7